nO STOp
by Phox6497
Summary: Just a quick Luka x Ruko I wrote late at night. It may have some grammar mistakes, but please enjoy.


- nO . STOp -  
Rated: M [You've been warned!]  
(Luka x Ruko)

Her lips were soft as they pressed against my chest. Her eyes were closed, but I stared at her deeply, longingly. She couldn't know, she shouldn't. After all, at this point we can't stop?

"Ruko!~" The pink haired girl shouted in my direction. Before I could even reply she swooped up my arm into hers. "Let's go have fun!" Her smile was plastered stupidly on her face, waiting for me to agree.  
"I have homework to do. Find someone else." I sighed as began my trudge home.  
She pouted, following stubbornly. "Come /ON/. Just a half hour?" she widened her eyes looking up at me.  
I only broke for a second, but that's all it took. "Meet me at the train station at three o'clock. If you are late, I'm going home." she squealed running off to start getting ready.  
"You truly are the best, Ruko!"  
I waved her off, as I headed to my home. How could I deny her?

I changed out of my school clothes to put on something fresher. When I was finally ready, I left, grabbing some change on the way out. I never knew what that girl had planned.  
At two forty five, I was already there waiting for the other. I waited for a while kicking myself internally for coming so early. I knew she'd be late anyway. By three ten, I finally stood up, planning out my night in my head. 'Shower... Dinner... Homewo-'. While I was distracted Luka ran into me. Her makeup was smeared and she looked frantic.  
"I'm SOOOO sorry!" She shouted nervously.  
My first concern was her safety. "What the hell happened to you?" at first she seemed confused, but then looked herself over and began to blush.  
"N-nothing!" Her voice was a little more than a squeak.  
I'm sure she had her reasons.  
We ended up going to the park and spending the day picnicking. It was nice and relaxing until the end.  
"Hey, let's go to the bathroom." Was what she said as we cleaned up our mess.  
"I don't think that's a good idea..."  
"Let's. Go." her voice got a coarser sound.  
I knew what that meant.  
We entered the bathroom and checked for people. No one.  
We both went in the handicap and locked the door. Luka gave a hungry look causing a shiver to go down my spine.  
"Let's see it, Ruko~" her giggle showed none of her earlier innocence. It was cold.  
I knew what she wanted.  
My hands shakily touched the sides of my pants. The two pointers tucked inside. I traced my stomach as I pulled my hands closer together until they reached the button to my jeans.  
I finally unbuttoned them and seeing the joy on Luka's face made me sick.  
She ran over and pulled them down revealing my slightly hardened cock.  
"Ruko, you've been a bad girl. Have you been touching yourself again?" my face flushed a bright shade of red. "No matter, I'll just have to punish you accordingly." with those words, she shoved the whole thing in her mouth.  
"Wai- ah~" I tried to pull her off, but I couldn't. So instead, I helped her along. The pink locks of hair that I loved so much were now clenched in my fist as I tried to push myself deeper inside her. As I came close to releasing, the bathroom door opened.  
A faint sound of foot steps could be heard. I bit my lip, trying hard not to do anything rash, when Luka pulled her mouth of me.  
I stifled a discomforted moan, but she heard anyway. She snickered pulling her mouth close to my ear.  
"Don't worry, bitch, you'll get what you want." her hand slid over my chest, playing with my breasts through my shirt and the other pulled her underwear down from under her skirt.  
Pushing me back she forced to sit on the toilet, my cock still hard and dripping.  
Another stall door closed.  
Luka got up over me and positioned herself above my lap.  
In the stall next door someone was peeing.  
Luka moved down slowly on to my cock. She held her one hand on my shoulder to steady herself and the other over her mouth.  
I put both mine on my mouth.  
Her hand slipped and she slipped down quickly on my dick.  
She stifled her scream, but it was still loud.  
The girl next to us cleared her throat.  
Luka's little heart was beating so fast, but it felt too good.  
The toilet next to us flushed.  
I began to move. Luka's eyes were as big as saucers and I repeatedly apologized in my head.  
The other girl finally left.  
I stood up a held Luka's stomach to the cold wall as I thrusted mercilessly into her. Her pants were short and jerky.  
"I can't hold out..." I began to pull out, but she pushed herself back on.  
"N-no. Inside." I began to protest, but it was too late. I gave one last hard thrust and shot my cum deep inside her. She screamed as she came as well.

We both cleaned ourselves and returned to the outside.  
"Luka..." I looked happily at her when I noticed something on her neck.  
A hickey.  
We never kissed.  
"Hm?" she looked up at me and noticed where I was staring. She quickly slapped her hand over it.  
It broke my trance.  
"Luka..." I started again, not as happy. "Do you love me?"  
She stopped. We had walked to the edge of the rode, but the cross light been on do not cross. She turned and looked at me.  
Smiling, crying.  
She walked backwards into the street. Straight into traffic.  
She was hit by a truck.  
I stood at the edge still. When the ambulance came. When they said they came to late.  
Her last word rung in my mind.  
"No."


End file.
